


remember

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i dont know where this story will go so just enjoy the ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim mingyu, 22, engaged to jeon wonwoo. jeon wonwoo, 23, engaged to kim mingyu. life was perfect for the couple. jeon wonwoo was a 5 star pilot of korea air and kim mingyu was one of the best surgeons and doctors in korea. when mingyu let go of his fiance's hand, he didnt know itd be the last wonwoo could remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

mingyu held the patients hand tightly. "im your doctor, kim mingyu. i'll take care of you. dont worry." mingyu tried to keep smiling but his heart grew heavier. "thanks doc." the patient smiled. how mingyu loved that smile. before, the smile belonged to mingyu and mingyu only. now, he smiles unknowingly to everyone. at least he didnt have anything to worry about. meanwhile, mingyu worried for the patient's health and memory. the patient of the name jeon wonwoo.

 

mingyu was drinking coffee in the break room when he saw the news on the tv. mingyu choked on the hot drink and pulled out his handphone to call wonwoo. a stinging beep left on the other end of the line made mingyu worried. mingyu called his future parents in law. "Eomma, Appa, have you heard anything from Wonwoo? Its urgent." mingyu tapped his foot. "No, why dear?" mrs jeon asked calmly. mingyu assumed they hadnt heard the news yet. "Th-they lost contact w-with Wonwoo's p-plane." mingyus breath became shaky. "Oh dear. Oh no. Mingyu ya, hang in there. I'll come to get you." mr jeon reassured mingyu. mingyu asked for a half day leave due to emergency and packed to stay with the Jeons.

the wait was excruciating. he needed any sort of sign to know wonwoo was alive. a few survivers had been found but of course there were some that didnt make it.

 

mingyu didnt realise he had fallen asleep when his phones vibration woke him up. groggily, mingyu picked up the phone. his half awake brain only caught some words assistant seokmin reported. "Doctor Kim. Wonwoo. Hospital. Now." mingyu got up faster than light quickly rushing to the hospital. wonwoo stood in the crossroad between life and death. only mingyu could save him now.

 

mingyu pushed his way through the hospital to look for the operation theatre. it wasnt going to be an easy operation but he'll do anything to save his future husband.

blood. scalpel. beeping sounds. heart rate monitors. mingyu was used to all these things but suddenly they seemed new to him. "doctor his heart rate dropped!" seokmin's voice full of worry. everyone assisting mingyu knows how important this operation is. just as mingyu is about to pass out from the pressure everything started to get better. wonwoo was stable and the rest of the operation was able to continue smoothly.

 

the nurses send wonwoos bed into an isolation room for monitoring and mingyu lost almost all will to live thinking that wonwoo had the possibility of not making it. mingyu walks over to the row of seats right outside wonwoos room. its 3 in the morning no ones gonna need the seats so mingyu closes his eyes and prays for a quick recovery. 

"mingyu ya wake up. its your shift now. you need to monitor the patient." a short brunette shakes his shoulders. "alright jihoon hyung.. hhows he doing?" mingyu was half awake but had to remain professional. "hes fine. he'll wake up in a couple of hours. if youre not taking power naps around the hospital maybe you'll be the first to see him up." jihoon handed mingyu a folder full of patient particulars. mingyu pushed the heavy door and took a seat facing wonwoo.

wonwoo's pale skin had scratches here and there. the iv drips through the tubes and into his body. wonwoos chest rises and falls slowly. his face in peace. what was he thinking at this moment in time? was he at fault? will he be charged for the crash since hes the pilot? will the world hate him for killing their loved ones? mingyu was scared. there was a high chance wonwoo wont remember so will he still be at fault if it was really his fault as the pilot? although the only thing that mattered at this point was for wonwoo to wake up, mingyu couldnt help but worry. mingyu held wonwoos hand and rested his head on the soft mattress.


	2. bad end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo wakes up with no memory of what happened before and slightly after the crash.

wonwoo wakes up.

shaking.  
alone.

his pilot uniform stares at him yet he cant remember where hes been. all he knows is that his plane crashed. he survived. amidst the mess in his head all he could remember was his face.

wonwoo couldnt recognise him but he felt a certain connection to him. he was good looking, wonwoo can agree. tall, dark haired, his smirk. wonwoo could tell that guy must have a lot of fans.

it felt like there was a hole in his heart. maybe he took up that space. wonwoo couldnt be sure anymore. he tried looking for him once. asked around and scrolled through naver for a picture of him yet there was nothing.

it slowly drove wonwoo insane. the dreams were always the same. wonwoo sees him in the distance. wonwoo runs toward him. as wonwoo tries to grab him. he disappears. and wonwoo wakes up in cold sweat.

to look for where his memories fell there was no way of finding it. waking in the morning and not knowing who you are, the endless loop of questions begin again. even if wonwoo knew the answer that day, most likely he wouldnt know the next day. all these thoughts got wonwoo tongue tied and empty like a donut hole.

all these memories in his head yet he couldnt remember where they came from. wonwoo tried to reminisce but the only thing clear in his mind was the face of that man. over and over he tried and tried yet his face was all that couldn't leave his mind. what made wonwoo the most confused is why he remembered his face yet doesn't even know who he was.

as the weeks passed he started to remember. places and people. he was recovering. even the doctor praised him for his surprisingly quick recovery. his mom and dad had also been helping him. but that man was the only missing piece in his memory. the only one he couldn't recollect in his mind.

 

wonwoo ran towards him. his slightly higher voice calling his name. his arms spread wide, welcoming wonwoo. wonwoo embraces him. the man was slightly taller than him. wonwoo could see him clearly now. wonwoo felt complete. with him held tightly in his embrace. wonwoo felt happy. truly happy.

 

wonwoo woke up. he was slightly disappointed that it was a dream. he didn't want to wake from it. maybe if he had more time, wonwoo could be able to conclude his identity. like how the belt line wraps in tellurion chasing the morning sun, wonwoo spends the rest of his night chasing the morning light.

wonwoo tries to recollect the face in his dreams. his heart feels like it's slowly being crushed. he couldn't handle not knowing who that guy was. his vision starts to blur when he hears the voice from his dream. blinking the tears away, wonwoo quickly stands. the door opens.

"wonwoo ya!" the blonde wonwoo remembered as junhui stood in front of the door. junhui jumped onto wonwoos bed. wonwoo just smiled.  
"isnt it tiring?" junhuis smiling face turned into a pout.  
"hm? i dont understand." wonwoos low voice croaked.  
"not knowing anything. doesnt it hurt you?" junhui held wonwoos hand.  
"it does keep me up at night and its a pain i guess." wonwoo looked down. tears were starting pool up again.

this amnesia of his. he hated it. he hated how happy he felt when he sees him in his dreams. he hated how he was always let down when he realises that it was all a dream. wonwoo bet that whoever that man was would laugh seeing wonwoo like this.

tonights dream was different. it wasnt just seeing that man. wonwoo was sitting across from him. they were at a cafe. holding hands. similar rings on their ring finger. wonwoo could feel his warmth. the scene felt familiar but it felt weird. whatever that man felt, wonwoo couldnt. he just couldnt grasp the situation. the warmth from his hand was soon gone. he waved wonwoo goodbye and left without saying a word. was this the last time wonwoo ever saw him? he couldnt answer how he felt. he couldnt smile so he just let it be a good bye.

wonwoo didnt feel whole. that guy was like the hole in the middle of a donut. the middle of wonwoos life but why couldnt he remember who he was. trying to figure out who he was impossible. almost like everyone is hiding something from him. looking over and over for him became a daily ritual. seeing the same old face every night seemed normal to him. he tried sketching who he was but it looked like a blob. wonwoo lays in bed, biting his nails out of anxiety, waiting for morning to come.

if there was ever a thought that never faded would the pain wonwoo felt go away. if everything has fall, dead and gone, maybe he will stop hoping. but all wonwoo really wanted was a concrete answer.

wonwoo cleaned his room. around two months have passed since he started having dreams of the man. wonwoos simple feelings were starting to overdue. wonwoo found a notebook full of lyrics. "Can I call your name instead of ‘Oppa’? But my face is as if a boy’s eating honey. I’m taking little glances at you. Facing you and making eye contact. I’m going crazy, I’m unable to digest breakfast Attracted by your ‘tail’ Watching me laugh as I keep asking what should I do. Going home then seeing my face in the mirror. Yea, It looks like, It’s really lucky." the hand writing didnt look like his or his parents. not even his brothers. wonwoo put the book in his memory box and continued cleaning. 

wonwoo felt like he should be happy and smiling to himself. but in reality he just felt empty. he didnt know how to feel about the notebook. wonwoo didnt even know if it was for him or not. wonwoo just wanted to wish all the pain farewell and never meet it again. wonwoo just wished no one asked how he felt because he doesnt know anymore. not knowing anything started to drive him made. it was hard for him. his heart continued to cry endlessly. he just wanted to bid this mess goodbye.

the number of days wonwoo had these expired feelings for him is all he could count. as a result the music he wrote for wonwoo was silent and empty. he wanted it all to go but why does he keep looking for him. even so he still couldnt find him. not a single crumb of information he could find about him. wonwoo breaks into tears wishing this month and mess would come to an end.

"im so useless." a tear streams down his cheek. "i dont even know his name so why? why am i so interested in him?" wonwoo wipes his eyes. "dear god, give me a chance. you know im trying, im really trying to find him." wonwoo continued to fall through the hole he made in his heart. wonwoo was exhausted. his body hurt too much. he couldnt bear moving. and thats when wonwoo realised it.

the man in his dreams was the same as who held his hand throughout the night in the hospital. the doctor who led his operation.

running away from his delusional fantasies. this story might finally come to an end and let wonwoo free. wonwoo changed into decent clothes and scribbled note for his parents. "mom, dad, im leaving for awhile dont worry i'll be fine. i just want to remember some things and in need of some fresh air. i'll be home in the afternoon. if that doesnt happen then call me :) - jeon wonwoo" wonwoo locked the gate and hailed for a taxi. yes, this was the ending wonwoo was looking for.

the hole in his heart was what tore him apart and the only proof that the man from his dreams was once with him before. he might not know how empty he felt. how his heart was ripped into a thousand pieces. how his memories were scattered everywhere. but its alright.

wonwoo walked into the hospital. the opposite of the dark surroundings, the hospital was brightly lit. a young lady tried to stop wonwoo. "im sorry sir, its not visiting hours. you cant enter any of the wards." she said with a smile. she looked slightly shocked seeing someone run frantically into the hospital at 3 am. "im not visiting a patient. i just want to know where the doctor that lead my operation's room is. its urgent. please miss! i need to see him!" wonwoo raised his voice slightly. "fine. whats your name?" "jeon wonwoo." "his room is at the extreme left of the hallway on the third floor." "thank you kind miss!" wonwoo ran towards the elevator and spammed the up button. as the door opened, wonwoo rushed in, pressing the number three.

the simple feelings wonwoo felt was all that counted. the warmth he shared with him was gone. he thought he'd never see him again he said goodbye. wonwoo finally remembered what he told him on that night. 

"have a safe trip, honey. never forget me."

wonwoo took a deep breath and opened his eyes as the elevator doors open. running to the left, a bright light shone at the end of the hallway. as wonwoo reached the extreme left, he took another deep breath. "its finally over." wonwoo whispered under his breath, smiling slightly. he'll finally know the name of the man. wonwoo knocked on the door twice and opened it. 

there he was. the same man from his dreams. looking up from his desk. wonwoo looked at the name plate,"kim mingyu". the man, no, mingyu smiled. "welcome back, honey." tears pooled in the doctor's eyes. wonwoo ran towards mingyu. hugging him tightly. "it took a lil earlier than i thought. im glad." mingyu whispered into wonwoos ear. "you never knew how hellish it was, trying to look for you." wonwoo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do a prolouge to this end or a good end??

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching i think 17ginko's fmv of afire love with meanie and i had a thought for this fic with the themes of their character thing for minwon day and descendants of the sun and amnesia so it wasnt a thoroughly planned fanfic so i'll just write and post when i feel like it.


End file.
